Love By Dance
by DamonQT
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata are known as the losers of the school because they like dances classes. What happens when the coolest guys in school come to join? Pairings: SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejTen, and NaruHina.
1. WHAT?

Love By Dance:

Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata are known as the losers of the school because they like dances classes. What happens when the coolest guys in school come to join?

Pairings: SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejTen, and NaruHina.

"speaking"

'Thoughts'

'**Inner'**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

Chp 1: WHAT????????????????????????????????

--------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP

BEEP

BE-Smash!

"Stupid alarm clock!"

Sakura gets out of bed and gets ready for school.

She wasn't the most popular nor did she care she did NOT want boys following her nonstop. Her and her friends, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata took dance classes and were on company at their dance school, School of Dance. They really liked it and were not about to give it up to be popular.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"HEY FOREHEAD OVER HERE!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled one of her best friends Ino. "Shut it pig" Sakura said walking over ". . . your giving us attention we REALLY don't want." "Sorry forehead, I just wanted to ask you if you were coming to class tonight". "Oh I am but do you need a ride I'm already bringing Hinata and Tenten". " YES PLEASE" "ok lets get to class we have Asuma first and I don't want detention."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Meanwhile ..._

"I can't believe our parents are making us go to stupid dance classes." Sauske grumbled

"Oh shut up teme it won't be _that bad." _Said Naruto

"YES IT WILL!!!!!!!!" said/yelled Shikamaru

"Shut up will you... I'm doing work and I can't concentrate with all the yelling." Neji said in a not really caring voice.

"Fine... but how about we go get some ramen." (a.n. guess who said that)

Shut-BRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

"Ugh sigh lets go or we will be late"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_At the dance studio 5:00_

"Okay class we will be having some new students." Said Tsunade

"Who will start dancing in the middle of the dance year?" Said Sakura

"Yeah, that is just plain dumb." Said Ino. "Are they going to be in company?" Asked Hinata. "Yes they are, You guys will have to help them with the numbers."(AN numbers are the dances) "OK, where are they? are they late?"

"Yes they are they called and said they will be 15 minutes late. One of them was hungry. OK let's start with 'endangered species'."

They dance for a minute before the guys walk in.

"Wow they're good." Said Naruto. "They have been doing this for years dobe why won't they be." Sauske said. "Hn" said Neji. "Not bad but too troublesome." After song finishes the girls hear clapping coming from the door way. "Tsunade why did you open the door we don't do that until after class." asked Tenten. :I didn't the new students are here." "Oh the girls turn and Sakura says "Hey welco-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE???"

"To take class Pinky, why else????????" "STOP FIGHTING YOU ALL ARE GIVING HE A HEADACHE" yelled Hinata. "Good job Hinata now lets start"

Music Pumps and everyone Tsunade begins warm-up

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review This was my first story ever


	2. What Happens in class STAYS IN CLASS

Love By Dance:

Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata are known as the losers of the school because they like dances classes. What happens when the coolest guys in school come to join?

Pairings: SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejTen, and NaruHina.

"speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

'**Inner' **

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

Chapter 2: What Happens in class STAYS IN CLASS

_Recap: "Hey welco-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE???" _

"_To take class Pinky, why else????????" "STOP FIGHTING YOU ALL ARE GIVING HE A HEADACHE" yelled Hinata. "Good job Hinata now let's start"_

"Okay class lets start with our warm-up" Tsunade said with an evil glint in her eyes. The girls caught on quickly, their warm-up is like hell to any newcomer who just stated taking classes. "Okay, how about we start down the floor." Said Tenten _'they will never know what hit them.'_ She thought evilly. "okay, sashay, sashay leap, switch."

"What the hell does that mean" asked Naruto? "I know" said Sauske with a smirk. "Just watch" They all did as he did the leaps perfectly. "How did you know that Uchiha?" Sakura asked very surprised. "Uchihas are perfect in everything they do." he said with a smirk. "not that perfect, you couldn't have known how to do that, you never took a class" said Tenten. "Yeah teme you never did as long as I known you" said Naruto

"Maybe I _did_" "Yeah right, you said yourself its stupid" said Ino. "t-that's t-t-true" said Hinata. "Don't want to talk about it"

_After class..._

"I thought that would never end" Naruto yelled as he collapsed on the ground. "Get up idiot we have another class right now" said Sakura. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I thought we were done!" said Naruto. "We a-a-are with this c-c-class" said Hinata. "Hina, I thought we got rid of that stuttering problem" said Tenten upset. "We did... what happened?" asked Ino. "I think I know" said Sakura. "REALLY?, Tell me tell me tell me" wined Naruto. "I don't think she will want that" said sakura. 'How am I going to get him to drop this?' **"I know... get some duck tape, rope, and the cover of night fall and" **'you need to shush and... I GOT IT' "Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Sauske why don't we show you the dances you will need to learn." said Sakura. "Hn", "troublesome", "Hn", "YEAH, SHOW US, SHOW US". "I don't know Naruto, your friends don't seem to want to see" said Sakura. "Don't mind them Sakura they all have sticks shoved up there asses because our parents made us come here" that remark won Naruto three bobs on the head. "What was THAT for" Naruto said "Dobe" All the girls sweet-dropped at the scene before them. "OK fine, ok girls?" "Sure" "why not" "don't care". "OK, I'll get the music"

------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's POV

Sakura said and ran off. 'wow he fell for it. He is really absent-minded'. Sakura walked into the office (a.n. there is a place where the secretary stays you know) She picked up 'Get Me Bodied', 'Endangered Species', 'Glamorous', 'Lose Control', 'Pump-it', 'Tambourine', and 'Umbrella' (a.n. these are all my real dance numbers .)and went back in the room.

_In the room while Sakura wasn't there _

_Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata_

Ino and Shikamaru were in a yelling match. "The hell you took my bag" said Ino. "No I didn't you moved before I could even see what color it was and since I was closest you blamed me" "No _you_ took it I saw you" "No you saw me take out my water from my bag" "P-Please s-st-stop fi-fighting" said Hinata trying to make peace. "Not until he admits he took my bag"

_Neji and Tenten_

Tenten's POV:

These two were by the door

'Me and Neji have been glaring at each other forever, I'm getting bored. But I _won't_ lose to him'.

Just then the door opened and pushed Tenten to Neji while kissing him.

Normal POV

Tenten and Neji's eyes bugged open and they both separated. Tenten was blushing like mad and even Neji was blushing enough for people to see. "Hi, I'm back... were you two just... OH MY GOD, I'm so sorry ten-chan" sakura said trying not to laugh but failing. Everyone (except Sauske and Shikamaru) burst out laughing. "Th-that wasn't funny" Tenten yelled. "Yeah it wasn't... it was hilarious" said Ino laughing at her blushing friend. After everyone settled down sakura got to business. "ok now since that is over" Tenten started to blush again "lets start" said Sakura putting the CD's into the stereo.

In order of the numbers:

'Lose Control'

'Get Me Bodied'

'Tambourine'

'Umbrella'

'Endangered Species',

'Glamorous'

'Pump-it'

"That... Was... AUSOME!!!!" said Naruto

"Thanks" the girls said tiredly

---------------------------------------------------------

_After class:_

"Lets all agree that what happened today never leaves these walls" said Tenten. (a.n. oh for the people wondering Tsunade went off to drink her sake after warm-up) "OK" they all agreed. Tenten left with Neji and Hinata. Sakura left with Sauske because they live close to each other. And Ino left with Shikamaru because they were neighbors. But each one of them was thinking the same thing. 'THAT was an _interesting _class'

**Finally done I've been working on this for HOURS!!!!!**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Co workers Sakura's Side

"Talking"

_Thought or sounds like "BANG"_

'**Inner' **

'Song Titles'

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or any of the songs in my story; sadly I only own the plot... But if I did the would be a lot of changes

Chapter 3: Co-Workers Sakura's Side

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following week Tsunade, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata were at the studio in the main office. The office was kind small and the walls were blue, and had a computer, phone, and some costumes for the company kids.

"Okay girls" said Tsunade "you guys are going to get some to get some co-workers soon." "Okay" they said in unison. "But w-who are t-they going to be?" asked Hinata. "There rookies here... but there good enough to start student teaching" said Tsunade. "Do they go to our school? Because that would make it easier to communicate" said sakura. "Yes" "Do we know them?" asked Ino. "_That _you will have to find out yourselves." Said Tsunade. "Fine" they all grumbled leaving the office. "Wait" said Tsunade "One will be with each of you and... make sure you don't fight in front of the children." "Why will we do that" asked Tenten getting suspicious. "Just don't, dismissed"

_Friday at 5:00 at the studio Blue room_

Sakura was at the studio with her hair in a high ponytail, wearing black dance pants and a form fitting green shirt.

'Okay Tsunade said my partner will be here now so I can teach them what I have for the girls recital dance'

'**Yeah so... WHERE ARE THEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?'** 'Who let you out' **'I let my self out got a problem?'**

'No-yes ugh I don't have time for you someone is about to come in'

As she thought that two people walked in. "Hi lets get" sakura started but then looked at the person who walked in. "kami-sama please kill me" "sakura-sensei good afternoon" said one of sakura's favorite students. "Hi Yumi, what are you doing here so early?" asked sakura ignoring the other person in the room. Yumi was a very pretty young girl who was eleven. She had long black hair onyx eyes and king of looks like sakura "I had to come with my stepbrother Sauske... he said he had to come because he has to learn the dance for the recital because he was teaching this class. PLEASE tell me that is not true." She begged. "Right back Yumi" said Sakura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked out of the room to the office where Tsunade was. "TSUNADE TELL ME THAT SAUSKE IS NOT MY PARTNER!!!!!" Yelled sakura. "Yes he is now go teach him what he needs to learn" said Tsunade. "I hate you so much right now" "I know". Sakura walked back into the blue room.

"Yes Yumi. Sigh he is... but he's your brother?" "Yeah Okaa-san (a.n. is that how you spell it if it's not tell me) adopted me when I was a baby, but I'm so glad I'm not related to a heartless person like him" "and I'm glad I'm not related to this little devil" said Sauske.

"am not"

"are to"

"am not"

"are to"

"am not"

"are to"

"not"

"to"

"STOP" they both stop fighting and look at sakura who was furious. "Yumi go to the yellow room and start your stretches, Sauske you stay _here_ and _shut up_ so I can teach you the dance(a.n. this is a hip hop class) got it" they both nodded because they were kind of scared of the evil aura she was emitting. Yumi walked out of the room.

"Okay Sauske we are not allowed to fight in front of the class, Kay?" said sakura. "Hn" "fine lets start the song is 'Hollaback Girl'"

_20 minutes later_

Sauske I have to admit you're a fast learner oh and the last ten eight counts are new to teach the girls okay" "Hn" "that's not an answer" "Hn" "Go to hell" "Been there every time I'm with my brother"

"So have I everywhere my sister has gone... even here" "What do you mean by that?" asked Sauske. "It's nothing you'd care about" Sakura said sadly she wished she could tell someone about her problem. "Class is about to start and the girls are coming in and I want to do something, Sauske hid in the closet" she told him. "Hn" he said while walking into the closet. "GIRLS COME IN, I have a surprise for you all... all except Yumi because she knows what it is. Yumi don't tell them. We are going to have a member of the class." "Oh who is she" asked on of the girls. "Is she any good?" asked another. "Ask _him_ for yourself... come in" Sauske walks back into the room. "Girls this is Uchiha Sauske he will be your other teacher for this class" said Sakura "and he is also..." but she was cut short by Yumi giving her the please-don't-tell-them look. "...never mind, ok Sauske why don't you do warm-up the girls obviously would like you to" sakura said with a smirk every girl besides Yumi and Sakura were around Sauske saying stuff like "Your hot" and "Age doesn't stop love". Sauske gave Sakura a pleading look he couldn't do what he usually does to fan girls to girls who were only twelve (a.n. I forgot Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Neji and Shikamaru are all 16 juniors).

"Girls please go on the wall, Yumi you did stretches already so you can watch them, tell if anyone cheated on their stretches"

"OK sakura-sensei"

_2 minutes later _

"SENSEI!" yelled Yumi ."what is it Yumi?" sakura asked. Sakura was getting angrier as the call progressed and surprisingly Sauske was not the cause. "No one is doing the stretches there all staring at Sauske-san. 'kami-sama hates me today' "Okay Yumi tell them is the don't finish there complete warm up before I'm done tonight's class will be living hell for them" "OK"

_1 minute later_

"No one is doing their stretches still" said Yumi even she was getting tired of her class mates doing this.

"THAT'S IT" sakura screamed she walked into the room. "Sauske take Yumi, Chikako, and Shizuko outside for a sec kay" she said as polite as she could at the point. "Aa" and lead said girls outside the room.

"YOU GIRLS NEED TO PUT YOUR ACT TOGHETHER" she yelled at them.

"How can we" one of the girls asked. "Yeah, I mean he's SO _hot." _

"Okay this class is now hell" sakura told the girls. "The girls that I sent Sauske with will learn 'Tambourine' they can control themselves and actually want to be in a upper class dance and now TENTEN COME ON IN" as she said Tenten came in wearing black pants and a black t-shirt that said _try and mess with me_.

All the girls' gulped Tenten was one tough teacher and no one ever tried to make her mad if they valued to breath. "OKAY MAGOTS sakura tells me you haven't been behaving this class" said Tenten and she smirked "And after I'm done with you will never do it again

_After Class_

"Good job tenten" said sakura. "Why thank you they won't be a problem again" "Good" said Sauske. "I was getting tired of them"

"GIRLS I have the computation forms you need to get your parents to sign them and bring them back with the checks, you can go." Said sakura. After all the girls left sakura decided to ask Yumi if she wanted to get some pizza from down the street she walked over to Yumi who was putting her jazz sneakers in her bag.

"Hey Yumi want to grab some pizza my treat" said sakura smiling. She finally calmed down from the hell class. "Sure but Okaa-san said Sauske _had _to watch me tonight, if I went then so will Sauske and besides Itachi is picking us up and he hates to wait" said Yumi. "Okay but tomorrow I have something we need to talk about" "What is it?" "cant say here well bye" and sakura grabbed her black bag but it really wasn't hers. She grabbed Sauske by mistake. And drove home.

**Done and SO SORRY for the long update I ha mid terms and my mom said no computer I was going to die Oh well **

T

H

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

B

U

T

T

E

N

C

A

L

L

S

Y

O

U


End file.
